Dreams
by Seigi-san
Summary: If your strength and reason for being is for another, then what would happen if that person lost all memory of you? Semi AU, reposted 'cause I didn't like the original. MXM of course.
1. Chapter 1

( Okies. I decided to start the amnesia fic again with a base I already had, mainly 'cause I didn't like the way it turned out the first time... :sweatdrops: sorrie )

* * *

It was early morning, the sun barely peeking over the horizon. The world was shades of purple and grey, the dew still wet on the flowers in the garden. The small red car sped along the quiet roads, very few other cars visible at this early hour. The car turned a corner and disappeared down a small dirt track, eventually approaching a tiny wooden house by the seashore. Outside this house, a dark-haired woman waited, mug of coffee clutched in her hand. As the red vehicle came to a halt, the passenger door opened, and a young woman climbed out, reaching over into the backseat to unstrap a child.

"Good morning, Murrue-san.." said the dark-haired woman kindly. The younger female smiled, standing up from the car with the child in her arms.

"Good morning, Yamato-san. I'm so sorry to call you like this so early..." Caridad Yamato waved a hand, setting down the coffee mug on the porch of the house.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault you were called in early. And you know that we have no problem with taking care of Stellar for you.." Murrue sighed, and looked down at the child. Little Stellar looked up at her mother, and gave her a gummy smile and a baby giggle. The little smile was so infectious, Murrue couldn't help but smile back, and she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Goodbye, sweetheart. I'll be home soon, I promise." With a final kiss to Stellar's cheek, she handed the baby over to Caridad, and climbed back in the car.

As the car continued it's journey, Murrue looked across at the one who drove. He still looked sleepy, and as she watched him with a small smile, he blinked, and stifled a yawn.

"You didn't have to do this, you know..." she said, placing a hand over his.

Mwu looked across, and shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. I have a lot of stuff to catch up on, so it makes sense for me to go in early too." He squeezed her hand gently. "This a big project, huh?"

Murrue nodded. "It's maintenance, the yearly check on one of the biggest ships in the fleet. It takes every member of the crew that there is..and even then, sometimes it's not enough..."

As the car reached the outskirts of the Morgenroete complex, Murrue checked her bag to make sure she had everything she needed, then as they reached the entrance, she leaned across, kissing her husband lightly. "Thanks for the lift. I'll see you later, okay? Have a good day!"

Mwu smiled, and ruffled her hair. "I will. You take care of yourself!" he called, as she got out of the car and ran inside. "Love you!"

Murrue turned around just before she reached the doors, and blew him a kiss, waving as he drove away.

The morning passed quickly, the technicians and mechanics climbing all over the ship, checking panels, fixing what needed it, tuning up the engines, anything that needed checking over. Finally, towards the end of the afternoon, Erica turned to Murrue. "There's a panel there..." she pointed upwards to the very back of the huge ship. "but it's difficult to get to. It involves crossing along one of the upper gantries, and climbing onto the ship. But it's dangerous. Are you okay with that?"

Murrue smiled, and shouldered the bag of tools she carried. "Oh yes, that'll be all right." Of course, it looked quite scary, but if it needed doing, then she would do it...

The climb was more difficult than it had looked from the ground, and she almost slipped more than once. But she did reach it in the end, the achievement drawing a grin of satisfaction from the woman. Pulling out a wrench from the bag, she set to work.

But the job was tough, and the sun shining down outside on the tin roof of the hangar made the heat stifling. Brushing a hand over her forehead, Murrue continued working. But the heat caused her hands to become sweaty, and all of a sudden, the wrench slipped from her grasp.

"Dammit!" she cursed, swiping for the tool. But the movement made her overbalance...and she fell. She made a desperate attempt to grab for the gantry railing, but the handhold was ripped from her sweaty hands.

The fall felt slow...like she was falling through treacle. She could see everything around her clearly, but the world had attained an almost dream-like quality. She could hear the cries of her friends, but they were muffled, distant.

_I wonder how far it is to the ground. I never checked... _Murrue laughed a little, amused by the irony. _After everything I've been through..two wars, countless battles..I'm going to die in an accident_. She closed her eyes, a few tears slipping from them, flying into the air like raindrops. _I wish..I could have seen Stellar one last time...and I wish..with all my heart..that I'd told Mwu I loved him.._

Then there was blackness.

The classroom was quiet, the students out on break after the test they had taken that afternoon. Mwu himself sat at his desk in that room, checking over the test papers, sometimes smiling, sometimes clucking in annoyance over a stupid answer. All was peaceful.

Until the sound of frantically running footsteps approached the room, and the receptionist ran in, breathing heavily. "Fllaga-sensei...there's been a call..it's..."

As he listened to the panicked message..Mwu went pale. Throwing down the pen, he dashed from the building..driving to the hospital as fast as he could go.

_Murrue!_

* * *

The waiting room was almost silent, the only sound there the quiet sobbing of Erica as she sat huddled in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. When Mwu ran into the room, she looked up, the tears running down her face. Mwu went cold, his heart almost stopping. Was he too late?

"Director..I...is Murrue..." he stuttered, barely able to get the words out, his hands shaking in fear.

Erica shook her head. "She...she's still in surgery.." she gasped. "I..it's all my fault. She was up in a gantry..almost thirty feet from the ground. I asked her to go up there..it's my fault. I..." She buried her face in her hands again, crying ceaselessly.

Mwu crossed to the window, and looked out. Beyond the glass was the hospital's garden, the pleasant setting of the trees and flowers obviously intended to soothe the worry of families and friends. But instead..all Mwu could think about was how much Murrue would love it. He could picture her there, wandering along the paths, her thin fingers brushing against the petals of the blooms, that beautiful smile on her face, just as it was in her own garden back home. Mwu laid his hand against the window, trying to calm his racing heart. What if she..

_What if I lose her? What would I do? How would I live without her?_

A few hours later, the worry not soothed by the sounds of running feet outside the door, or by countless cups of insipid coffee from the drink machine down the hall, the door to the room was pushed open by a man in a crisp white coat. A doctor.

Mwu practically ran across the room. "Doctor..is it..is she?"

"You're...?" asked the man, confused.

Mwu waved a hand. "I'm Murrue's husband. Is she..is she okay?" The doctor sighed...and nodded. Relief...it was almost visible, the lifting of worry from shoulders. The doctor smiled a little.

"She will be all right, although it'll take a while for her to fully recover. It seems as though the fall caused slight spinal injuries..she's paralysed. But.." he said, noting the sheer horror on Mwu and Erica's faces, "it's only temporary. Murrue-san is very lucky. How she survived a fall like that without any serious injuries, or at least broken bones, I'll never know. Someone must have been looking out for her..."

Mwu sighed, brushing the icy sweat from his brow. "Can..can I see her?" he asked, voice choked.

The doctor nodded. "She's in room 5, just up the corridor. She's still sleeping though..it might be quite a while before she regains consciousness.."

Pushing open the door, Mwu blinked at the brightness of the room. The walls and bedsheets were a stark white, and the silence, save for the quiet beep of a machine by the bed, was almost deafening. Murrue lay in the bed, eyes tightly closed, breathing shallow. The light from the curtained window shone behind her, making her look angelic.

"Oh..Murrue.."

Sitting down beside her, Mwu took one of her limp hands, holding it tightly between his own. The white of the bedsheets seemed to leach colour from her already pale face..and if it wasn't for the quiet breaths he could hear when he held his own, he'd have thought she was...

_No! Don't think that! She isn't...she's not dead. She'll be all right. She'll wake up! _Reaching out, he brushed a lock of her dark hair from her face, running his fingers along her face. She would be all right..she was just sleeping, the doctor said. She would be all right...

The next day, as soon as visiting hours began..he was there. He had taken Stellar back across to the kid's house, with a hasty explanation. He hadn't wanted to go into details, just explained to the princess that Murrue was in hospital, and would be there for a while. Lacus hadn't said anything, perhaps understanding Mwu's worry. All she had done was give him that gentle smile, and promised that she and Kira would take care of the baby for as long as he needed them to. Stellar was confused, and a little tearful that her mother was nowhere to be seen, and all Mwu had been able to do was kiss the little girl, and promise her that Mama would be home just as soon as she could...

_Funny, really. I never believed in God that much, or any kind of higher power. Maybe it's because of all the stuff I've seen over the years. But last night..all I could think of to do was pray. That Murrue really would be all right..that she would wake up..._

And it seemed as though those fervent supplications had been listened to, because while Mwu was out of the room, calling Erica to update her on the situation..Murrue did wake up. She looked around herself, amber eyes wide in confusion and fear as she realised that she couldn't move. But..she was awake. Mwu had dashed into the room, practically hanging up on Erica.

"Oh, Murrue...I'm so glad you're all right!" he gasped, smiling happily. But Murrue..she frowned.

"Who are you?" was all she said. But those three words..they hit Mwu like a sledgehammer..literally knocking the breath from him. "I..I..." he stuttered. _She..she doesn't know me..she has no idea who I am...I..._

Forcing a smile onto his face (there was no sense making her more worried or confused than she already was, after all..), he moved forward to sit back by her bedside. "My name is Mwu.." he said, a note of false cheerfulness in his voice. "How are you feeling?"

Murrue stared up at the ceiling, bewilderment plastered all over her face. "Okay..I guess, considering I can't move. But..it's strange. I don't...what happened to me? Where am I? _Who_ am I? I don't remember!" Her eyes were wide with fear, panic beginning to take hold. Mwu took hold of her hand, causing her gaze to shift to him.

"It's all right.." he soothed. "It must be amnesia..maybe the fall caused it. I know..how scary it is to wake up somewhere..not remembering anything. But it'll be okay, I promise."

She didn't look convinced, but sighed. "I hope so.." She looked up at him. "You..you called me 'Murrue'. Is that my name?" At his nod, she smiled a little. "At least now I know something. You said..your name was 'Mwu', right? Can..can you help me? Help me sit up? I can't..move by myself.."

Very gently, Mwu slipped an arm around his wife's shoulders, carefully propping her up against the pillows. She smiled, although the expression was a pale imitation of the happy smile she usually gave him, it made Mwu's heart feel a little lighter. "Thank you.." she said gratefully, and he smiled back.

"You're welcome. Would you like the windows open? It's kind of stuffy in here, huh?"

Murrue's smile grew. "That's very kind of you.."

As he opened the curtains to let fresh air into the room, he heard a gasp from the bed. Murrue was staring at his left hand..more specifically, the golden wedding ring that gleamed there.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" She didn't remember they were married, of course - it probably would make her pretty uncomfortable. Not wanting to worry her further he smiled, stuffing his left hand in the pocket of his jeans. Right now he was a stranger to her, so he'd keep his distance until they got to know each other again. It was painful, sure enough, but it must be far worse for her. _She has enough to worry about right now. Until she remembers more, I'll be her friend, just as I used to be..._ But being typical Murrue, she wasn't about to be fobbed off that easily.

"Now I understand why you look so sad."

"Hmm?"

"Because of that ring.."

The man sighed and looked out of the window, not saying anything, but answering her question nonetheless. That ring he wore was a wedding band...he was her husband. _And I don't remember him. That's why he looked as though he could cry when I asked him who he was. I must really have hurt him.. _"I'm sorry.."

"Sorry? What for?" He looked up at her, smile and blue eyes kind. "You've nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault."

"But I hurt you..."

The man - Mwu - sighed, and walked across to sit on the chair beside her. "Don't worry about that. It just surprised me is all." He held up his left hand again. "This...don't let it bother you. Until you remember more, I'll be your friend. Okay?"

_No, it's not okay. I want to know more about you. About me. You're the only tie to my life I have... _Her annoyance must have shown on her face somehow, because Mwu shook his head with a soft laugh. "Still a crosspatch. I thought things would be easier that way."

"They wouldn't though, would they?" she replied, gaze flicking to the sunlit world visible through the curtains. "Not for me or for you.." Of course, he could be making it up - he hadn't said in so many words that _she_ was the one he was married to - but something made her believe him. Didn't the fact that he _hadn't_ told her mean something? If he wanted to invent a relationship between them, he could have told her anything he wanted. "We _are_ married, aren't we?"

He nodded finally. "Yes. For nearly two years. Here.." Digging in his back pocket he tugged out a wallet and opened it to show her a photograph. It was of him and a woman she assumed was herself, and she smiled.

"I don't know what I look like yet.."

"Good point. Wait here." Hiding another smile at the idea that she'd somehow run off while he was gone, she watched him vanish through the door. He seemed a very genuine person...the kindness in his voice, eyes and manner was unmistakeable. And he was very handsome. If she really was married to him...that wouldn't be so bad.

"Back," he announced, breezing into the room and holding up a small hand mirror so she could see her reflection. Pale skin, dark hair half-hidden by a bandage around her head, and orange-brown eyes. Nothing special, but it proved she was indeed the woman in the photograph. Her other self was smiling, leaning close to Mwu with his arms around her waist...they both looked very happy.

"What if I never remember?"

"You will," he replied softly. "And even if you don't, I'll remember for both of us." He brushed a lock of hair from her face, fingers wisping across her cheek. Simple though the touch was, it caused her heart to skip a beat, the rush of blood to her head almost making her dizzy.

"S-sorry.." she murmured, looking down at the bedcovers. Her face was so hot it felt as though it were on fire. _Wow... _One touch had caused a reaction like that?

"You all right?"

Not trusting herself to look up at him she nodded slightly. The rush of emotion was almost overwhelming - it was a little too much to cope with.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have done that."

"N-no, it's all right.." Managing to meet his gaze she smiled, though still blushing. She didn't understand yet why she felt like she did, but it was far from unpleasant. "Will you stay here with me?"

"For as long as they let me."

With a rather contented sigh she settled back into the pillows. No memories of him, but perhaps that didn't matter as much as she'd thought it would.

_Somehow, I think we'll be okay.._

* * *

( Old chapter of Isshoni with tweaks. I decided that this way was better - it gives me a better base for stuff n helps me not make Murrue quite as OOC lol.

please read and review, and sorry again! )


	2. Chapter 2

"How's she doing?"

"Better every day." He bent to cut some of the many roses that grew against the wall of the garden, gathering one of every shade before wrapping them up in white paper. "She's able to sit up for herself a little now, and wiggle her fingers. She's also annoyed she can't remember anything yet, even though she's only been in there four days.." He shook his head in affectionate exasperation, and Erica grinned. Even without her memories, Murrue was still Murrue. Being cooped up like that had to drive her crazy.

"You been telling her stuff?"

"Some. The docs said I shouldn't - I know what it's like to be overwhelmed by people telling you about stuff you don't remember - but she's not stupid. She worked out we were married without me having to say anything."

"And she'd have been mad if you'd hidden it from her," agreed the woman quietly. La Fllaga smiled a little and picked up the roses, brushing down the front of his blue shirt before making his way back up the garden. Erica watched him with a smile of her own. He was coping better than she'd expected, though she suspected that was mainly due to the other member of his small family. And that person was sitting on a blanket in the morning sun, blue eyes following him as he strode back toward the house. His smile was slightly sombre right now, but if that person called out, as they were sure to do...

"Dada!"

The blonde man grinned, a genuine smile just as she'd expected, and bent to scoop the little person up in one arm, chuckling softly as they cuddled close. To be fair, the little girl was irresistible, those wide blue eyes and dimpled smile full of sunshine, and every day that passed she grew to be more like her mother. _He'd be very different if it wasn't for Stellar. I'm not sure if he'd even have much to do with anyone else if not for her... _The little girl was fourteen months old now, able to walk and talk and capable of a great deal of mischief. "She been a good girl?"

"For me, yes. And the princess says she spends most of her time at their place running about trying to catch up with the other kids. So she's usually tired out when she gets home..."

"She must miss her momma though."

"She does," he admitted softly. "Every night she asks me when Mama's coming home...and I can't tell her, cause I don't know myself..." His expression had become saddened again, and Erica sighed. Murrue was the world to her husband and daughter, and they felt her absence keenly. Even the house looked sad, blinds lowered like half-closed eyes. _The sooner that girl gets well the better, for their sake as much as for hers..._

"You want me to look after her today? I've only got a bit of paperwork to do - I can stay here with her if you'd like.."

"You'd do that?"

"Course I would. I'm this little lady's godmother aren't I? I can take care of her just fine. Go on.."

* * *

She was dreaming. Though her room was warmed by the sun outside, in the dream it was cold, the grey of the sky just beginning to lighten towards dawn. Through the gloom she could make out the distant shape of her island home, it growing larger as they sailed closer. He was there, leaning on the railing, long hair and open jacket fluttering in the breeze, and didn't seem to have noticed her arrival.

"You like it out here, don't you?"

She could just make out his smile, and the way he stood up to look back at her. "What are you doing awake? It must be at least three hours before you have to get up."

"That's true. But isn't it the same for you?"

He sighed, grin becoming lopsided. "I had stuff to think about. C'mere.." As she moved closer he took her hand, pulling her close to wrap his arms around her waist. "You're freezing," he scolded gently. "Why'd you come out here in your nightdress?"

"Looking for you." she replied, snuggling happily into his embrace. She'd woken up because he hadn't been there, somehow noticing his absence even in sleep. Secretly she worried when she couldn't find him - it had only been a couple of weeks since she'd gotten him back, after all. She didn't ask him what he'd been thinking about, knowing that if it was important, he'd tell her.

And he did.

"Was just thinking about everything that's happened. Never really had a home before, much less anyone to share it with. Can we live somewhere we can see the ocean?"

"Of course we can.." Wherever they lived she'd be happy.

The sky was growing brighter, the grey changing gradually to delicate shades of blue, pink and orange as the sun rose behind the island. It was light enough to make out his face now, and she smiled at how serious he looked. "This means a lot to you, doesn't it?"

He nodded. "I can start making things up to people now. Especially to you."

"You don't have to make anything up to me. You're here, and that's all I wanted.."

"There's something I wanted to do before we got there though. I was thinking of doing it when we actually docked, but now might be a better time."

"For what?"

He sighed, took a deep breath, and let go of her. Confused, she turned around - only for her breath to catch in her throat when he took her hand and knelt down in front of her. He was blushing, tanned cheeks faintly pink, and rubbed nervously at the scar on his nose. "I.." He laughed. "I had this all planned out. What I'd say, how I'd say it, but I can't remember any of it now. Sorry." Taking another deep breath, he looked up at her. "Will you marry me?"

"Eh?" Probably not the response he was looking for, but the question had been so out of the blue she'd spoken without thinking. She knew what she _wanted_ to say, but for the moment wasn't able to speak, the lump in her throat too much to overcome. And to her embarrassment, and his dismay, she began to cry.

"I'm sorry," He made as though to pull away, but she wouldn't let go, smiling through her tears.

"Yes," she murmured, wiping them away with the back of her free hand. "Yes, I'll marry you.."

* * *

The next she knew she was staring at the bright white ceiling of her hospital room, the light breeze through the window making the curtains flutter. The dream was still so vivid she could see the details if she closed her eyes. His smile, the way he'd kissed her hand after she'd accepted his proposal, and clearest of all was the sheer happiness she'd felt. It caused more tears to fall and she laughed, the limited movement she had in her arms not up to wiping them away.

"Are you all right?"

Just hearing his voice brought more tears, which he brushed away himself gently. "What are you crying for, silly?"

"I was dreaming.."

"What about?" Slipping an arm behind her back he helped her to sit up - and blinked in surprise as she managed to throw her arms around him. She'd wanted to do this for a while, the dream further reinforcing that desire, and she cuddled close with a contented sigh. Mwu chuckled softly, returning the embrace. "Must have been a good dream.."

"You didn't have a ring.."

"Huh?"

"When you proposed. You didn't have a ring."

He pulled away and regarded her with a fond smile. "No, I didn't. We didn't stop anywhere for me to get one for you. But I did when we got here.." He fished around under the blue shirt he wore and tugged out a chain. On it were a pair of military dog-tags, and two golden rings. "See? These are yours. The docs gave 'em to me 'cause I'm next of kin."

Murrue nodded, settling back against the pillows. "You're a soldier?"

"I have been for a long time - must be nearly sixteen years now. I used to be a pilot, but gave that up when we came to live here. Now I teach at the academy."

_He's a teacher... _The thought made her smile. He seemed as though he'd be good with children...he was kind and very gentle. "I bet you're a good teacher.."

He grinned sheepishly. "If I am, it's because of you. You were a teacher in the reserves, and you told me a lot about how to act round kids. And I learned patience, thanks to Kira and..." He broke off with a small smile, glancing down. "And some others.." He didn't go into details, but that sadness was back in his eyes. Not wanting to see it she patted his arm gently, offering him a smile of her own when he looked up at her.

"I'm all right, princess, don't worry." He ruffled her hair, leaving her blushing under the touch and the pet name. "So you dreamt about that day?"

She nodded again happily. She'd wanted so much to remember more about him and them, and her dreams had shown her something better than she could have imagined. It seemed as though she and Mwu were very happy together, just as she'd hoped. "Can I go home?"

"Not yet. The docs say they want to keep you in till you can move properly again, and I think they'd like you to have your memories back too.." Noticing her pout he grinned. "Sorry. But I'll come visit every day, all right?"

"All right.." _It isn't - I want to go home and see what it's like, to wake up in my own bed with him there beside me. Here it's like living in a bubble...how am I meant to remember anything isolated like this? _"One thing though."

"Hmm?"

Reaching out she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close for a kiss. His eyes shot wide open in surprise for a split second, then slowly closed as he returned the exchange, When they broke she smiled.

"_Now_ it's all right.."

* * *

( whee kiss n it's very random XD

please read and review! )


	3. Chapter 3

She was different. Not so much that she wasn't the same person, but different nonetheless. He had been without his own memories. They weren't everything that made up a person, but they were a big part of it. He, without his memories or the influence of friends, had been bitter and caustic. But _her_... Leaning on the doorframe, taking care not to alert her to his presence, he watched her for a moment. The doctors had given her an exercise ball to strengthen her arms and it saw almost constant use according to the day nurses. Like now. She sat propped up against the pillows with the ball, passing it from one hand to the other and squeezing it.

"She's at it _again_?" One of the nurses peeked into the room with a sigh. "We had to take that off her before she'd get any sleep. I understand she wants to get over the paralysis, but there is such a thing as overdoing it.."

He grinned. One thing that had stayed the same was her determination and refusal to quit. "She's always been stubborn.." She didn't notice as he walked into the room, too focused on her exercise. Her expression was adorable, dark eyes slightly narrowed and lips pursed in concentration, and he ruffled her hair gently to get her attention.

"Oh, Mwu!" Her face lit up in a delighted smile. "Look!" She raised her hand and wiggled her fingers, showing that she had practically all the movement back in her arms and hands. She was so obviously proud of herself that he couldn't help but smile. Sitting down beside her he next got the breath knocked out of him as she hugged him tightly.

"Oof! Careful there!"

Murrue just snuggled closer, murmuring happily when he stroked her hair. One way she was different was how demonstrative she was now, loving to be close. _I was trying to keep my distance, but I should have known better. When you don't know anything about yourself, what more could you want than to know someone loves you? _"I'm glad you're here. It was lonely.."

"There are other people around, aren't there?"

"Not _you_, though." She pulled away to regard him with a beautiful smile, real affection in those eyes of hers. When she looked at him like that it was hard to not want to just pick her up and take her home. _I can't, though. She has to stay in here till she can walk again, and besides...there's someone very important she hasn't remembered yet... _

"I brought photos today.." She fairly beamed at that, and he chuckled. "And I'll tell you what. I saw somewhere the other day that you'll like - way better than here." After helping her into her robe he scooped her up in his arms to carry her from the room. She looked around with interest at her surroundings, sitting up to see better. "Sit still, silly.."

"But I haven't seen any of this before.."

"Can't carry you properly if you fidget like that. I'll have to go get a wheelchair for you." After that she sat perfectly still, only peeking occasionally into wards as they passed. Hoping to rekindle more of her memories he'd decided to take her to the hospital garden. It was nowhere near as big or impressive as the garden she'd created back home, but it might help. "Any more dreams?"

"I didn't like the last one," she replied softly, happy smile replaced with a more sombre expression. "It made me cry again, but this time from sadness. We had to say goodbye - we were both in uniform, and we were saluting. I remember that all I wanted to do was cry, but I couldn't because everyone was watching. I did after you'd gone though. I went back to my room and cried for a long time.." His heart ached. She'd never told him that.

"I came back though. I realised after I'd gone what I was giving up, so I went back to you."

"I'm glad. Where were we?"

"Alaska. Military headquarters. They transferred me and some others. But I had to go back to my captain, didn't I?"

"Captain? Me?"

"Yep." He grinned at her bewildered expression. "Remember that ship you dreamt about, when we were sailing back here? That was _your_ ship. You were captain, and I was second-in-command for a while. That's how we met."

"We met on that ship?"

"Not quite. The ship was on a colony, and I ended up on that colony by accident. Afraid it wasn't the most romantic of meetings - in fact I think I annoyed the hell out of you for a while - but we became friends pretty quickly." Murrue nodded, seemingly fascinated by the story, and settled back against him as he carried her through a door - and out into the hospital's garden.

"Oh.."

* * *

At first the light had been too bright, forcing her to squeeze her eyes closed for a moment. But when she opened them, the sight that met her was so beautiful she stared, unaware of how tightly she was gripping his arm until he winced. "Sorry, sorry. It's just...wow.." He seemed to understand, carefully carrying her to a bench beside a small pond and sitting there beside her. The little garden was sheltered from the wind, being quite warm in the sun, and Murrue sighed happily, settling close to him. She still didn't remember much about him save for what he'd told her, and the glimpses she'd gotten in dreams, which sometimes worried her. _Someone - one of the other patients I think - asked me the other day whether I was absolutely sure he was who he said he was. That since I didn't remember, he could say anything he wanted and I wouldn't know any different.. _But when she looked at Mwu, she didn't see a stranger. Every inch of his frame and face felt familiar and dear to her, and his smile made her heart flutter. _Even if he hadn't told me we were married, I'd have hoped we were..._

"Can I see the photos now?"

The first picture was of her with a slightly older-looking woman with red hair. They both wore red jackets and green trousers, clearly some kind of uniform, and they had their arms linked. "She looks like a nice person." Looking closer at the woman she smiled, feeling an odd sense of warmth and comfort rather like the one she got around Mwu. "She's my friend. My best friend."

"That's right. You met her when we stopped here for repairs, and you became good friends when you came to live here."

She glanced up at that, conscious that he'd said 'you' and not 'we', but let it go. "Can I see her?"

"I'm sure she'd come see you. She's pretty sad right now though - she blames herself for your accident."

Murrue frowned. "Why? What happened to me?"

He sighed, clearly not liking the idea of telling her. "You fell. You're a mechanic..you both are, and you were working on a panel at the very top of a ship and you fell. Director Simmons - that's her name, Erica Simmons - thinks it's her fault you're like this. She hasn't said that's how she feels, but it's obvious by looking at her." The young woman nodded, but frowned still, biting her lip. _Surely this isn't her fault. _

"I want to see her. Can you ask her?"

He smiled and nodded, ruffling her hair fondly before producing the next picture, and the two of them spent a pleasant afternoon together looking through them all, she asking dozens of questions about the people, places and things in the images. And just as she'd hoped, bits and pieces of memory came back. "Kira-kun," she said suddenly, pointing to a young man with violet eyes and a sad smile. "His name is Kira. And that's Lacus-san."

"That's them. Kira we met on the same colony where we met each other, and his princess there we met a while later.."

Rather proud of herself she picked up the last photograph...and was stunned into silence. It was of herself, sitting in the shade of a tree in a beautiful garden. She was laughing, as though the photographer had told her a joke. And sitting on her lap was a baby. The little one was also laughing, blue eyes and button nose crinkled, and was waving to the one behind the camera. Murrue stared, unaware of the tears that were beginning to slowly trickle down her cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to," he admitted quietly. "I wasn't sure whether to just come out and tell you or wait for you to remember on your own. I didn't want to upset or worry you."

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen months."

Brushing away the tears finally, she smiled. _She's perfect. I never thought to ask whether we had a family...I was too focused on getting used to the fact that I was married. _But the idea of being a mother was far from unpleasant. What was her name? Something to do with stars...

"Stellar."

Judging from how wide Mwu's smile became it was clear she'd got it right. _I knew I was though. Her name came right back to me... _"Can I see her too?"

"Sure. I'll ask the Director to bring her across tomorrow." Delighted she hugged him, almost upsetting the stack of photographs in the process. Not that she wasn't happy to see Mwu - she loved him after all - but the thought of seeing her best friend and daughter was a wonderful one.

"Will you come too?"

"I'll be here."

* * *

"Ow!"

Laughing softly he brushed away sweat-dampened hair before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You're doing fine, princess. Take it easy.."

"That's...easy for you...to say!" she hissed, before squeezing his hand so hard her nails dug into his skin. "Ow! Dammit! Remind me again why this was such a good idea.."

He sighed, shaking his head, and settled closer to her, winding an arm around her shoulders. Wisely on his part he didn't go into the same platitudes as her friends had - that it would all be worth it when it was over, that you forgot about the pain - and stayed quiet aside from a few murmured words of comfort. _Funny, really. Everyone warned me...in fact it was the first thing they warned me about. But it didn't prepare me... _The only upside to all this, the pain, the effort, all of it, was that the midwife attending had said it would all be over pretty soon. _I'm glad. I'd been looking forward to this until today..._

"All right dear. You're nearly there. When your next contraction hits, push just as hard as you can.." Nodding gratefully, clasping Mwu's hand again, she followed the gentle instructions, fighting back the pain and fatigue until her toes curled with the effort. And finally...

They both looked up as a shrill cry split the air, he going rather pale. "Are they...okay?"

"She's just fine. A healthy little girl.."

"A girl.." Holding out her arms she took the pink-wrapped bundle, moving aside a fold of the blanket to take a first look at the baby. And she gasped.

"What is it?" Concerned, he peeked over her shoulder, then grinned. "Oh hey..."

"She's perfect.." The baby was still awake, blinking blue eyes as she looked all around her, and curled one tiny hand around the blanket before yawning.

"She looks like you."

She blushed. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." He leaned closer. "She has the same colour hair, the same shape face, even the same cute nose." Predictably she went even redder, and he chuckled, bringing her close for a kiss. "She's beautiful, just like you.."

She smiled and settled back against the pillows, gazing down at her new daughter. Her friends had been right...she'd forgotten all about the pain in the rush of love she'd felt when she'd first seen this little one. _Erica won't let me hear the end of this one... _ "What shall we call her?" They hadn't really thought of any names, having decided to wait and see, but with the hopeful, rather shy smile her husband was wearing, it seemed as though he had an idea. "Go on.."

"Can we call her Stellar?"

She smiled gently. "It sounds perfect."

_Just what I hoped I'd dream of... _Talking with Mwu usually helped to jog her memories of the events they spoke of, and since he'd told her stories about their daughter she'd hoped more than anything she'd dream of her. Smiling she rubbed away yet more tears. The love she'd felt that day was as strong now as it had been then, as though the dream had woken those feelings up. Just as had happened when she'd dreamed of Mwu's proposal. Sighing in contentment she closed her eyes again.

_I can't wait to see her..._

* * *

( fluff overdose XD

please read and review! )


	4. Chapter 4

"Sit still."

"I'm sitting still."

"Murrue, you're fidgeting." Highly amused, he sat back and watched her. The nurses had told him that she'd been awake with the birds that morning, so excited she couldn't settle. His own fault - he'd told her the evening before that their baby daughter would be coming to visit today. "Did you dream about her?"

"Oh yes," she replied happily. "About the day she was born. She was so beautiful.."

"Yes she was. And you were a real crosspatch that day."

She huffed and slumped back against the pillows. "Do you blame me? It _hurt_." She scowled a little more at his laughter and reached out to try and swat his hand, but he easily dodged it. In truth, he understood. He remembered all too well how much pain she'd been in, and how helpless he'd felt. _I couldn't do anything for her. All I could do was hold her hand... _"I was really scared.."

"I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

She smiled and shifted her gaze to look out of the window, dark eyes faraway. "Everyone came to see us. Erica, Kira-kun, Lacus-san...they were all there, and they all said the same thing.."

"That they wanted to take her home themselves?"

"And that they still had trouble seeing you as a father.." Now it was his turn to scowl. He remembered that too. Even though they'd only been teasing, it had still annoyed him. Murrue patted his arm gently to draw his attention to her, and smiled gently to appease him.

"It's okay." He brought her hand to his lips to kiss it, the touch causing her to flush pink.

"Aw, look at the lovebirds." Both looked up at the voice, and Mwu sighed. Erica Simmons was leaning against the doorframe watching them, a wicked grin to her lips. "Not taking advantage of her, are you La Fllaga?"

"How did I know you'd say that?"

Erica just winked and bent down to lift up something just out of view. Or rather _someone_. Blue eyes wide and confused, the little girl looked all around her at the unfamiliar surroundings. "Big here, isn't it honey? Take a look who's in that bed over there.." Mwu grinned as the toddler's tiny face lit up in a delighted smile as she recognised the one waiting.

"Mama!" Wriggling about so much the Director was forced to set her down, Stellar ran over to the bed as fast as her little legs would carry her. "Mama!"

Tears trickling down her cheeks Murrue leaned as far out of bed as she could and managed to lift the baby up onto the bed, closing her eyes as Stellar cuddled close. Neither spoke, not even the normally chatty baby, the two simply enjoying being together again. Any doubts left for Mwu about whether the two would be all right were gone. _She knows her. That's all I was worried about - whether Murrue would know her daughter, whether she'd love her the way she had before... _As he watched, his wife carefully set the toddler on her lap, brushing auburn curls from her face. "There we are. Have you been good for your daddy?"

"Yep!"

"She missed you, though," said Erica softly, moving into the small room and sitting on one of the chairs. She didn't meet her friend's gaze however, and Murrue noticed. She glanced up at Mwu and he nodded, dusting a kiss to her lips before leaving the room. The older woman looked around in confusion, as did Stellar, but Murrue only smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"But, La Fllaga.."

"He knows. I told him, so he's left us alone for a while."

"But you never.." The older woman sighed and smiled, shaking her head in amusement. "I forgot. The two of you speak without words. I never met two people as close as you and he were, and I'm glad to see that hasn't changed.."

Murrue pinked, pleased. "That's good to know."

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

The younger woman leaned back against her pillows, bringing the now-drowsy baby closer to rest her head on her shoulder. "Mwu tells me you blame yourself for what happened to me. Why?"

"It _is_ my fault though. I was the one who sent you up there. I should have done it myself.."

"And then you'd be here instead of me, or worse. That wouldn't have made anything better. You have a family of your own, don't you?"

"Yes, but.."

"But nothing," said Murrue sternly. "You didn't force me to go up there, did you? So how is it your fault?"

Erica opened her mouth, then closed it with a sigh. "I should have known you'd say something like that..."

"It was an accident. Don't blame yourself." The older woman nodded, but still didn't look happy, squeezing eyes closed against the tears that had begun to fall. Dismayed Murrue reached out to take her hand. "Please?"

Finally Erica nodded, brushing away the stray tears. "I should have known better than to think you'd blame me. La Fllaga told me you were exactly the same as you had been...I'm just so glad you're all right.."

The younger woman looked down at her sleeping daughter, smiling a little as Stellar's hand curled around her robe. _So am I. Not for my own sake, but for hers. And his.. _"How's Mwu been?"

That brought a sigh. "Not as well as you are. Without going into too many details - you need to remember stuff yourself, they said - you and Stellar are the only family he has. He's not doing so bad because he has the baby to look after, but if it wasn't for her...he's not as strong as he makes himself out to be.."

_I know. Without anyone telling me, I knew. He looks so sad sometimes... _"I have an idea.."

* * *

"That doctor wasn't too happy.." But _she_ looked it, amber eyes shining as she looked all around her. He'd shown her pictures of their house, of the large red-brick building half-hidden by ivy and trees, but he knew well enough that photographs didn't do this place justice. She'd spent months on it, decorating each room exactly as she wanted it, from the yellow-painted kitchen with daisy-pattered crockery to their own bedroom, with the pale blue walls and deeper blue carpet. He'd gone along with it quite happily - she'd enjoyed herself so much. "Like it?"

"It's beautiful.." She leaned back in his arms with a sigh, still watching her surroundings. Stellar was sitting up on her mother's lap, regarding everything with her usual sunny smile.

"Remember who painted all this?"

Murrue grinned. "You did. But the colours were my idea."

_You're remembering so much more now. Every morning you tell me about the dreams you've had, of your childhood, of the academy, the time we spent together on _Archangel..._there's only one part missing... _So far she had no memory of Jachin Due, or of the two years after that, and he hoped she'd never remember them. "C'mon then, let's get you settled in."

And, just as he'd expected, she pouted mightily when he placed her in the sofa bed underneath the window. "No, I want to go up there." She pointed upwards to the loft where their own bed sat, and he ruffled her hair with a sigh.

"You can't, princess. You still can't walk yet - what if you fell?"

"But.."

"Nuh-uh. You don't want to end up back in hospital, do you?" She huffed but didn't argue, flopping back against the pillows, and he chuckled. "Tell you what, I'll show you something to put that smile back on your face." He scooped her up from the bed and carried her out onto the balcony. He'd taken good care of her garden in the three weeks she'd been in hospital, uprooting any weed and applying water and care to her beloved flowers. And just as he'd hoped, that beautiful face lit up in a stunning smile. As Mwu sat down on the bench he'd made for her she hopped up to sit on his lap, amber eyes wide as she surveyed her little kingdom.

"You chose the house because of this garden.."

"That's right. You'd told me that more than anything you wanted a garden, with a balcony to look over it all. So when the kid found this place - well, what could I do?" His wife beamed happily and cuddled close, laying her head on his shoulder as he kissed her forehead. _God, I missed her. This place has been empty without her - I've been empty without her. The doctors might not have wanted to let her go, but in reality I don't think I could have let her stay away much longer... _"Love you."

Murrue looked up at that, and affectionately ruffled his hair. "I love you too." She reached for the chain around his neck and removed the two golden rings that he'd put there for safekeeping. "I'd better have these back now."

"Very true. Here.." Taking the rings he placed them on her finger, smiling at her contented expression.

"Now that feels better," she murmured, moving her hand to make the diamond on the engagement band sparkle in the sunlight. "Like I belong again..."

He kissed her gently. "You always belonged."

* * *

"Okay, squirt. Bedtime."

"No, Dada. Stay with Mama.."

He frowned playfully at the little girl. "Mama needs her bathtime too. Now c'mon." Scooping Stellar up out of the water (what was left of it) he wrapped her in a fluffy towel and bore her off to change her into her pyjamas. Murrue smiled as she heard the toddler's protests, then her squeals of delight as he probably tickled her sides. _He really is a good father, and a wonderful person. And... _She reddened, gazing down at her lap. Erica had brightened up quite a bit after a while, even teasing her a little. _"So how much have you remembered about him? Any naughty dreams?"_

_I don't remember much about times like that yet. We obviously had them - where did Stellar come from if not? I'd __**like**__ to remember, but... _

"All right, beautiful. Your turn now.."

"I can do it myself.." Shaking her head to clear the ringing in her ears she pulled herself up using the basin and leaned down to let the water out of the bathtub before running fresh, adding bubble solution.

"How are you going to do it? You try and lower yourself in there the water'll go everywhere."

"I.." She huffed, and he grinned, knowing he was right. But still... "You just have ulterior motives."

He waggled his eyebrows seductively, then burst out laughing. "Maybe I do a little bit. But the docs out a definite block on stuff like that till you were all better. So instead I'll wash your back and imagine." She went bright red and stared at the swirling water, only looking back up when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't want me to?"

"I do.." _But there'll be tension..._

And there was. She huddled as low as the water would let her, hiding in the bubbles as he soaped her back. Not that she didn't like it - rather the opposite, but... _I think I like it too much..._

"I missed you."

She looked up at his soft words, noting how saddened he looked. Erica had mentioned how lonely he'd been - that she and Stellar were his only family. They had friends, sure enough, but she was willing to bet he'd kept to himself while she'd been in hospital. But wouldn't she miss him too if the same had happened to him? "I'm sorry I wasn't careful.."

"You have nothing to apologise for," he replied, brushing a lock of damp hair from her face. "Accidents are just that. I'm the one who should be sorry, because now I know how you felt.."

She frowned. "When?"

"You should remember that for yourself.." With a kiss, he lifted her from the water and wrapped her in a towel just as he had with their daughter. He saw her frown and sighed, running a finger over her cheek. "I had a fairly good excuse and reason for what I did, but not for what happened afterwards."

_What's he trying to say? Did something happen to him that I don't remember yet? Did...he lose his memories too? _Not understanding, but not wanting him to be sad she hugged him, closing her eyes as he clung to her tightly. "It's all right." His answer was to catch her lips in a kiss so powerful it almost knocked her over, and certainly took her breath away. All she could do was kiss him back, dazed when they finally broke. The look in his eyes, passion mixed with a kind of desperation, made her shiver.

"Sorry," he said finally, though that look made him seem anything but. Leaving the room for a moment (letting her get her breath back) he returned with her nightgown. "Let me know when you're dressed..."

Unsurprisingly, she couldn't sleep. The clock didn't help, ticking away the minutes in the dark. The exchange earlier whirled in her mind, the feelings it had caused in no way lessened by the passage of a few hours. With a sigh she fluffed her pillows, glancing up at the loft where she knew he was sleeping. She understood why she needed to stay in the sofa bed - not being able to walk would make the loft a pretty dangerous place. But still...she wished she were up there. With another sigh she curled up under the blanket, hugging the pillow close - then squeaked in alarm as she was lifted from the bed. "Huh?"

He didn't say anything, just held her close and carried her upstairs, setting her down in the fluffy soft bed and lying down beside her. Delighted, Murrue snuggled close to him, tucking her head into the crook of his neck with a happy sigh. "This is nice.."

He kissed the crown of her hair and tucked the comforter around her. "Tonight you can stay here.." She smiled, drowsy now from his warmth, better able to sleep now he was there.

_Maybe he couldn't sleep either..._

* * *

( not much in this lol, but cute anyway :3

please read and review! )


	5. Chapter 5

She was dreaming. Curled up on her tiny bunk hugging her pillow, she dreamt of a secret wish, of what she wanted but was unable to have. In the dream he was there with her, curled up close behind her, every detail as vivid as though she were awake. His voice, the scent of cologne and warm skin...the way he was pressing tiny kisses to her neck and shoulder. He chuckled softly at her shivers, the sound eerily familiar. "Just this once," he murmured between kisses, brushing fingertips lightly over her stomach, "let's see if we can find the cure for loneliness together.."

She smiled hazily and settled back against him, closing her eyes at the fireworks sensation. Awake she'd deny these feelings existed, but right now, where no-one could see...that was another story. He seemed to understand, continuing the attention, and beginning to whisper things in her ear that only increased the fireworks. With that and the gentle caresses it was becoming very difficult to stay composed - especially when his hand slipped lower. He laughed again at the way she tensed at the touch. "Relax.." And after a half-second, she did. She felt him smile, felt the tickle of long hair as he nuzzled closer, and smiled herself, moving to feel more of his caresses.

"I've wanted to see one of those for a long time," he whispered, tracing her smile with kisses. She giggled rather breathlessly - then the laughter caught in her throat, becoming a soft cry as the feelings became too much to bear. If this was a dream, it was the best she'd ever had...

* * *

She blinked up at the ceiling. The sun formed dappled patterns on the white surface, which moved as the trees outside swayed in the breeze. Her mind was still halfway in the dream - had that been a dream? It had felt so real... With a sigh she stretched out - and whimpered softly as the same sensations she'd felt in the dream came rushing back. Taking deep breaths she glanced up at the one sleeping beside her, heat racing to her face as she realised _he_ had been the one she'd dreamed of. His voice, his scent...everything was the same. _But what did he mean by 'loneliness'? If we had each other, how could we have been lonely? _A lot of things didn't add up, including her dream self's wish to deny her feelings for the one beside her. But she'd been happy, hadn't she? _Oh boy, was I happy... _Snuggling close to him she closed her eyes again, hoping to go back into the dream.

"Mama! Mama!"

She groaned, burying her head under the covers, and he chuckled sleepily. "I'll get it.."

He was soon back, carrying a wide-awake and happy Stellar, and despite her disappointment at not seeing the rest of that dream, she smiled. feeling that same rush of love she always did at seeing her daughter. "Good morning, sweetheart.."

"Hi, Mama!" The little girl cuddled happily into her arms, giggling when her toes were tickled. It was nearly a week since she'd been brought home from the hospital, and she'd settled back into life here quickly. She remembered much more about everyone and everything now, especially her husband and child. And while some memories were stubborn to return, these had flooded back almost as soon as she'd been carried through the door of the house. _I remember her first word was 'Mama', I remember she took her first steps out in the garden toward Mwu, I remember her first birthday. And Mwu... _She settled contentedly against him, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"You all right?"

"Mmm-hmm.." He chuckled and kissed her forehead, then frowned.

"You're kinda warm. And your cheeks are all red. Do you feel okay?"

_With that dream, it's no wonder... _"Really, I'm fine." Mwu smiled and kissed her gently, before lifting a protesting Stellar from her.

"Get some more sleep, okay? I'll wake you at lunchtime.."

But to her immense frustration, sleep refused to find her. And when Mwu appeared around noon, he came across an extremely fed-up young woman, hair all over the place and normally pretty face pinched with irritation. To his credit he didn't say anything, simply placed a plate of sandwiches on the nightstand and turned to leave.

"Wait.." Reaching out she managed to catch his hand and pull him back. "I'm sorry.."

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." She leaned back against him as he sat beside her, and took a sandwich. "I wasn't able to sleep, but that's no excuse for scowling at you like that. I guess that dream was too good.."

He raised an eyebrow. "What dream?" Her vivid blush made him grin boyishly. "Must have been _really_ good. Feel like telling me about it?"

Murrue shook her head violently, hiding her face under the covers, which only served to intrigue him more. "C'mon. The princess is asleep, so it's just us. Tell me."

Scarlet in the face she hid further under the comforter, but he wasn't about to be put off, and eventually, in a voice that was barely above a whisper, she told him.

"I see. So that's why you looked so flustered. Did you want to go back to sleep and see the rest of it? I could tell you what happened.." His grin was rakish, azure eyes twinkling. "Or I could show you.."

"Show me?" She peeked out from under the covers, trying not to look too interested. "But I thought.." The next moment she was cut off by a kiss so powerful it made her toes curl. Amber eyes wide she managed a muffled squeak...which became a contented sigh very quickly. Winding arms around his shoulders she pulled him close, purring softly as his kisses moved down her neck and shoulders. Perhaps it was against doctor's orders...but perhaps, right now, she didn't care...

* * *

"Close your eyes.."

Still shivering she did as asked, giggling as he continued to press tiny kisses to exposed skin. Murmuring happily she peeked up at him through half-open eyes, reaching up to trace the scar over his nose. He grinned and kissed her fingers. "You really are beautiful. I always wanted to see you smile like that.." Leaning close he kissed her again, chuckling when she wound her arms around his neck.

"You're a nice dream.."

He pouted. "Only 'nice'? And I'm not a dream." At her shocked expression he grinned. "It's true. Here. I won't pinch you, but.." He leaned down and nibbled at her shoulder, the gentle touch causing a gasp despite her concerns. Dreams were one thing - hidden desires could be just that. But now? He noticed her worries and sighed, brushing hair from her face.

"I can be a dream if you want, but I'd much rather you wished I were real.."

"Colonel.." Hidden desire...couldn't it still be hidden? This didn't have to leave this room. And hadn't she wished he _was_ real? "I'm sorry.." His face fell, but she smiled, and pulled him down to kiss him. Obviously delighted he returned the exchange, sitting up to pull her into his lap. His own feelings were clear, more so when she traced the paths of his scars with her lips, and he chuckled breathlessly.

"Easy there, or this won't last very long.." When she kissed them again, peeking up through her eyelashes he shook his head with a sigh and pulled her down to him, letting out a dark laugh as her smile of mischief became one of bliss.

* * *

"That's a nice story.."

"It certainly is. And after that was nice as well.." _After that I changed. I became someone I'd rather be...because I had her. _Murrue nodded drowsily, smiling as he cuddled close to lie beside her. She knew now he'd lost his own memories, become someone different, but not that they'd been separated for two years - he wasn't able to bring himself to tell her that yet. She stretched out happily, smiling herself at the little quiver that ran through her, and closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek gently.

"You stayed with me after that," she murmured, almost asleep.

"That's right.." He'd sneaked into her room (having watched her enter the code) on a whim (and having had a number of dreams he really shouldn't have) intending to just spend one night with her to get her out of his mind. But the reality had been rather different from what he'd planned. _When I woke up the next morning with her in my arms I realised I'd never be able to get over her. That like it or not, this was for keeps. But.. _Mwu looked at his sleeping wife. Right at that moment he'd known he couldn't have asked for anything better. _She looked a bit surprised when she woke up to see me there - then she hugged me so tight she almost strangled me. And we stayed together after that. Memories didn't change how we felt about each other... _"And they still haven't.." He'd still been himself inside - she'd found the part of him that had been hidden. And as for her...well, Murrue had always been Murrue, whether with memories or without. Getting up he redressed to go attend little Stellar, who would no doubt be awake from her nap soon. But he leaned down and kissed Murrue first, watching as she smiled in her sleep.

"Sweet dreams.."

* * *

( Yeah, another chapter about nothing much apart from Skittles-induced naughtiness :sighs:

please read and review anyway lol )


	6. Chapter 6

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Tired. And hot.." He smiled gently and placed the palm of his hand to her forehead. The cool of his skin against hers was soothing, and she sighed happily. She'd been out in the garden yesterday when it had started raining, and hadn't been able to get to the hospital-provided wheelchair before being thoroughly soaked through. Back then she hadn't minded, just laughed at his scolding and squeezed the water out of her dress. But she'd ended up with a chill. Mwu had been loving and sympathetic - but had taken care of her with a definite air of 'it serves you right'.

"Get some more sleep," he suggested. "You might feel better when you wake up again.." She held out her arms to him with a hopeful smile, but he chuckled and kissed her nose. "Nuh-uh. I have to take care of the princess, don't I? And persuade her she can't play with Mama today.."

Murrue sighed. The one good thing about having to stay put was that she could spend as much time with Stellar as she wanted, sitting the toddler on her lap and reading to her, or telling her stories. She and the little girl would treat the bed as an adventure playground, making castles out of throw pillows or using the blankets as princess cloaks, and both flash the same innocent smiles when Mwu scolded them. "She'll have to play with Daddy instead. She's pretty good at make-believe for someone so little...I can just picture you as a big growly teddy bear..."

"Is that right? Then tell me, what else can you picture me as?"

She just smiled sweetly. "You already know the answer to that..." He grinned and kissed her again before fluffing up the pillows and leaving her to take another nap.

* * *

"Lie still."

"Mwu, I'm fine. Stop fussing."

"You're burning up." He easily held her down when she tried to get up, brushing sweat-soaked dark hair from her face. He looked worried despite his scolding tone, the twinkle to azure eyes dulled by concern, and she looked away, hating to see him like this. She'd done her best to pretend everything was all right, to smile and get on with her paperwork without letting on how she really felt, but he'd seen straight through her just like always. He'd picked her up from behind the desk, easily removing her jacket and boots since she hadn't had the strength to struggle, and put her to bed. The blankets were welcome, since she _was_ pretty chilly (though she'd never admit it to him), but still...

"I have work to do.."

"Not today you don't," he replied almost cheerfully. "Today you stay put and get some more sleep until you feel better."

"But.." She made one more attempt to sit up, but the world swam before her, and she collapsed back onto the pillows. Mwu sighed, taking the wet cloth he'd left on the nightstand and placing it on her forehead. It felt so nice against the burning skin she sighed quite happily, much to his amusement. "You're enjoying this.."

"I'm not enjoying you being sick, but I have to admit I like the 'taking care of you' part. You don't normally let me fuss over you."

She managed a rueful smile. "Cause I don't usually need it."

"Well, today you do. So tell me, what other fussing would you like?" She blushed, hoping the extra red to her cheeks wouldn't be noticeable under the fever. In truth, she'd rather like being fussed over if it meant he could stay with her. She rarely got the chance to spend more than a few hours with him - the thought of an entire day where she could have him all to herself was wonderful, despite her cold.

"I'd like you to stay here with me..."

He beamed, seemingly liking that idea as much as she did. "All right, sweetheart, I will." Delighted she held out her arms as he sat on the bed beside her, snuggling close to him with a sigh of pure contentment. Maybe being sick wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

_I loved being with him. Right from when we first met he was kind and dependable, and though he teased me I always enjoyed his company. I don't remember yet when that became something more, but I'm so glad that it did... _Propping herself up against the pillows she glanced around the room. Their room, the one they'd decorated together. Almost everything she saw now reminded her of him...from the painting of a rose garden he'd found for her at a flea market, to the flower-patterned mug he'd bought her as a housewarming gift, to the fluffy throw they curled up under to watch TV at night. He was everywhere. _And everything... _"Are you there?"

"Dada, Mama 'wake!" She grinned at the clear little call, and even more when tiny footsteps padded over the carpet to the bottom of the steps. "Mama!"

"Hold on, short stuff. C'mon.." Stellar wasn't able to climb stairs yet, though she'd probably have a pretty good try if they let her. But why bother when you had someone to carry you? Mwu appeared presently, the toddler held squealing in delight under one arm. "Is this yours?"

"She is if she's good. If she isn't she's yours." Reaching out Murrue took the baby, rubbing her cheek against Stellar's to make her giggle. "Have you been good?"

"Yep!"

"That's my girl." Settling the little girl on her lap she held out her other arm to her husband, smiling as he hopped onto the bed beside her. "Have _you_ been good?"

"Course I have."

She smiled. "We'll see. Stellar, has Daddy been good?"

"Nope!"

His face fell. "No? What do you mean, 'no'?" The little girl giggled, and even Murrue had trouble hiding a smile at his absolutely crestfallen expression. He managed a very credible impression of one of her 'huffs', slumping back against the pillows and muttering under his breath. She smiled and patted his arm.

"Never mind, dear. I'm sure you've been good." He still pouted a little, but soon brightened up when she kissed his cheek. Sunny nature restored almost immediately he flopped onto the bed with his head in her lap, grinning when Stellar started playing with his hair.

"I could get used to this. To being like this, to staying home and taking care of both of you.." He sighed, screwing up scarred nose when the baby patted it. "It feels nice..."

_It does... _She remembered her self before the accident - while she had loved her husband and daughter no less, she'd often found more time for her work than for them. _Sometimes I'd get home too late to kiss Stellar goodnight, and Mwu would have to pick me up from behind that desk to make sure I got some sleep...and the work wasn't even important... _He noticed her frown and reached up to brush fingers against her cheek. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Why was my work more important than this? I remember Erica scolding me for not taking time off, or going home early...but I carried on just the way I'd been, and no-one stopped me.."

"Because I wouldn't try to change your nature. You are who you are, and I love every bit of you, even the workaholic part."

"But I don't want that part anymore." She leaned back against the pillows with a sigh. "I love my job - I remember that much - but I shouldn't love it more than you and Stellar. I want to do what Erica does, to leave work at work and go to the park or the beach at weekends."

He beamed, clearly happy with that idea. _He got pretty lonely when I wasn't around...Erica said so. So what better way to make him smile than to spend as much time with him as he wants?_

"You like being fussed over even more than me."

He just winked and reached behind him to hoist Stellar into the air, making the baby giggle and squeal. "Mama wants to go to the park more, we can go to the park more. Right, princess?"

"Go now?"

"Well, maybe not right now. Mama's all better from her fever, but she isn't able to walk yet. I can't carry you both that far."

Murrue tweaked his nose. "You don't have to carry me anywhere. The doctors gave me a wheelchair, so all you have to do is push that. Stellar can sit on my lap. So let's go."

"Right now?"

"Why not?"

* * *

"Swings, Dada!" The little girl leaned so far out of the chair she almost toppled off her mother's lap, but Murrue sat her back down and poked her nose.

"You have to sit still and be a good girl till we get there, okay?" Stellar pouted slightly but did as she was told, blue eyes still fixed on the distant swings. The park was pretty quiet this time of day, but that was just fine. He and his girls could have the place to themselves.

"Well, I can't push you both on the swings at the same time, so Stellar can go first, then Mama. That sound okay?"

"Yep!"

While he pushed the toddler on the child swings he watched his wife with a smile. She was settled quite comfortably in the chair, dark eyes closed, and she smiled herself as a light breeze ruffled her hair. He had to admit, it had surprised him when she'd spoken about wanting to concentrate less on her work - but it had been a very nice surprise. He'd missed her, certainly, while she'd been at her desk, but he'd never mentioned it. There was no sense in making her feel guilty. "Okay now. Mama's turn."

"Aww...want more.."

"Later we can. But it was Mama's idea to come to the park, so it's only fair she gets to play too. Maybe if she says so we can have ice cream later.." Stellar beamed at that, and readily let him lift her out of the swing and strap her in the pushchair they'd brought (it was the only way to keep her in one place). Quietly Mwu sneaked up on the wheelchair, taking care not to alert her - and swept her up into his arms, laughing at her shriek of alarm. "C'mon, beautiful. Your turn now."

And she enjoyed it. Just as Stellar had, she giggled wildly as the swing swooped through the air, features alive with delight. They'd come to the park several times in the few months before their wedding and again while she'd been pregnant with Stellar, but they hadn't really gone anywhere since she'd been born, except to the beach house where the kid lived. This...if this could happen more often, it would be wonderful. "Want to go higher?"

She peeked over her shoulder at him with a mischievous smile. "I was just about to ask if this thing could go any higher." Her fingers curled tighter around the chains of the swing. "Do your worst."

"You asked for it, sweetheart.."

"Next time we'll bring a picnic."

"We making this a regular thing then?"

She smiled and stretched out. "I don't see why not. It's a nice place to be on an afternoon like this.." The sun was halfway down the sky, casting beams of warmth over the park. He had to admit, it _was_ nice, nicer still since she liked it so much. She lay on the grass with her head in his lap, Stellar asleep in her pushchair. "I'm not used to slacking off though, so you'll have to teach me..." He pretended to scowl and tickled her fiercely, causing her to squeal with laughter.

"No, no, stop it!" she managed breathlessly, and to his delight she kicked her legs frantically to try and escape.

"You can move your legs.."

"I can?" Looking down at her feet she wiggled her toes. "Oh, so I can." With a smile she tried to stand up, but he caught her around the waist.

"Whoa there missie, not so fast. Let's wait till tomorrow, then we can try in the garden. Okay?"

"But.."

"No buts. We'll get some rest, then we'll see how many laps of the garden you and the princess can do. Then we'll have ice cream."

"You've got this all planned out, I see.."

"Yep." _No-one helped me walk again - I was alone in a hospital room without even a window...I had to relearn to walk holding onto the rail of my bed. When I found out that Murrue would have to relearn too, I promised myself she'd learn at home, not hospital. And that I'd make it fun.._

"It's going to be all right now.."

* * *

( mindless fluff yay

please read and review! )


	7. Chapter 7

"Steady...wait till you've got your bearings. Right, let's go. Not too fast though.." She nodded, biting her lip, and stepped forward carefully. The pain at first was agonizing, and she couldn't help but wince, though looking away to make sure he didn't notice. Or at least, that was the intention. He sighed and stopped, making sure she was steady. "Okay? And I mean _really_ okay?"

She nodded again with a smile, taking a deep breath before moving forward again. It did hurt, probably due to her not having used her legs for a good four weeks, but to her satisfaction the pain grew less and less the further she walked. She still wobbled slightly, not quite stable, but he was always there, giving her that reassuring smile. Just to the bench, he had said, then he'd bring tea out for them before they went any further. _He says there's no rush...that it'll take as long as it takes. And there's not only me working on this... _Looking down she smiled. "You all right down there?"

Stellar looked up with a huge smile, showing her few baby teeth. "Yep!" She was walking alongside her, tiny hands curled around her skirt just as Murrue was holding onto her husband's hands. They were both the same right now, baby steps until they were stronger, but with practice.. _With practice, there'll be no stopping us... _

"I feel as though I could run.."

"Well don't," he chuckled. "You're enough to cope with as you are now. Wait till you've got the hang of walking before you try anything adventurous." Continuing to walk backwards, he guided her, and in turn their daughter, over to the bench in the rose garden so they could sit down. "Wait right here," he announced breezily. "Tea and cookies, and juice," he tweaked Stellar's nose, "coming right up." With that he vanished, leaving the two to smile after him. Murrue giggled, lifting her little girl onto her lap.

"Daddy's enjoying this a bit too much, I think. He likes fussing over us.." Stellar nodded, a serious expression on her face.

"Daddy silly."

"I quite agree."

He whistled softly to himself as he worked, pouring the hot water into two mugs and letting the tea infuse while he added cookies to a plate. Outside he could hear Murrue telling Stellar a story, she pointing to the roses while the toddler sat on her lap, and for a moment he just watched them both. _It's going to be tough on the munchkin when we have to go back to work. Not for a moment do I begrudge Murrue being able to walk, but I wish she didn't have to work too... _"Then again, I know what she'd say to that. It's enough that she's going to leave work at work.." Adding milk to the cups and making some juice for the little one he went back outside. "Okay ladies, drinks are up."

"Cookies!" Stellar snagged one of the chocolate-chip treats immediately, scattering crumbs everywhere as she ate happily. Once it was gone she looked up hopefully for more.

"Sorry princess, but it'll be lunchtime soon. You can have another cookie later. Okay - hey!" While he'd been talking Murrue had managed to eat all but one of the remaining cookies, popping the last bite into her mouth just as he turned round. "I spent ages making those.."

"And they're really good," she replied sweetly, leaning back against him with a contented sigh. "Oh don't sulk. I left you one."

"But _only_ one. There were five on that plate." She just poked her tongue out and brushed the crumbs from her skirt before glancing down and wiggling her toes. And before he could stop her she stood up, wobbling slightly. He made as though to ask if she needed help, but her frown said it all. Lips pursed in concentration, eyes narrowed, she looked so cute he just leaned back with a smile, hefting Stellar onto his knee to watch. He did want to help her, but knew she wanted to try for herself, so he let her be (munching the last cookie). Slowly, carefully, Murrue took a step forward, then another, and another, her face lighting up in a smile as she became more surefooted the further she went.

"I can do it!"

He chuckled. "You sure can. Just take it steady, okay? When you've gotten stronger we'll go visit the kid. He'll be pleased to see you up and about again.."

* * *

"Look!"

Setting down her rolling pin, Lacus peeked out of the kitchen window, beaming happily when she saw who was approaching. "I'll set tea going.." Kira nodded and bounded off the porch and across the beach to greet his friends. Murrue-san was walking very slowly, holding onto Mwu-san's arm for support, but she was smiling, and waved when she caught sight of him, as did Stellar riding on Mwu-san's shoulders. Mwu-san himself was grinning broadly, looking more content and at ease than Kira had ever seen him. _Maybe...staying home and taking care of Murrue-san and Stellar-chan suits him. He was saying just a couple of months ago how he wished he could spend more time with his family... _Not that Murrue-san's accident had been a good thing, but...

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she replied cheerily, and Kira blinked. She was...different, somehow. Not so much that she wasn't the same person, but her nature seemed lighter, happier. _Like the weight's gone from her shoulders... _He glanced up at Mwu-san, who nodded, expression a little more serious.

"Is she okay?"

"Oh, she's fine. She's recovered faster than the docs expected, actually.."

"I didn't mean that."

Mwu-san sighed. "I know. I could see you'd noticed it. She hasn't remembered everything yet..." He didn't need to explain what memories were missing...it was obvious. _Jachin Due... _

"You haven't mentioned it to her?"

The older man shook his head. "I don't know how to. And... I don't _want_ to. As far as she knows we've always been like this, always been happy - I don't want her to know I abandoned her.."

"You didn't abandon her, Mwu-san. What happened wasn't your fault. She'd understand that." Kira smiled at his friend's concern. It was easy to see why he didn't want Murrue-san to remember. She was sitting a little way down the beach balancing a storybook and Stellar-chan on her lap as she read to the orphans. Her face was alight with a happy smile, dark eyes shining...no wonder Mwu-san wanted her to remain the way she was. But... "Is it really fair on her to keep it from her? I bet you Murrue-san already knows there's something missing."

"Probably so. But.."

"Are you afraid of hurting Murrue-san, or of being hurt yourself?" The older man flinched slightly. _I thought so. Murrue-san was really lonely without him, but she was able to cope with those sad memories pretty well. Mwu-san on the other hand...he's afraid of those memories. Afraid of remembering the time and his actions with the Alliance. If Murrue-san remembers... _"If Murrue-san remembers, she'll have questions."

"I know.."

"Maybe you should tell her."

Mwu-san frowned. "And if she dreams about it?"

"Then you'll be there for her, won't you?"

* * *

_It's easy for the kid to say that - he's not the one who'll have to live with those memories. I don't doubt that they're more painful for me than they were for Murrue...she told me that the first few weeks were pretty hard going, but that everyone helped her. What do I do?_

"What's wrong?" He glanced up at the soft voice and smiled despite his concern. She was standing behind him with a bottle and two glasses - how she'd become that good at walking in such a short space of time was anyone's guess - and she moved around to sit beside him on the bench.

"Did you get some sneaky practice in or something?"

"Maybe." She grinned at his dubious expression and poured herself a glass of the wine.

"Princess asleep?"

"Mmm-hmm." Obviously noticing his solemn demeanour she sighed, shuffling closer to rest her head on his shoulder. "Talk to me. What's the matter?"

He wound an arm around her shoulders, accepting the wine she offered him. "Is there anything still missing? Memory-wise, I mean?"

She frowned. She remembered her childhood and her academy days, being on the _Archangel_ and meeting him. The time she'd spent with him was clear - after that was less so. The first thing she remembered after that was finding him after a battle and hugging him tightly, crying into his chest. _But things were different then. When I was with him before he didn't have a scar, and his hair was shorter. But when I found him after that battle he looks as he does now... _Glancing up at her husband she brushed the long hair from his face, taking it in her hands so it appeared shorter. He seemed to understand and sighed, ruffling her own hair.

"I thought so. Maybe you repressed it or something.."

"How much am I missing?"

"Couple of years, I think."

_That long? How could I be missing that much? What kind of memories are these? _"Repressed? Why would I? Are these...sad memories?"

"Some of them are, yes," he replied softly, sadness creeping into his voice. "We weren't always together like this.." Bringing her closer he began to tell her the story. Just as she'd thought, it was sad, almost unbearably so. He'd risked his life to save her and the ship, and she'd lived for a whole two years believing him to be dead. And when she finally did find him again, he'd had no memory of her. _Is that why I haven't remembered this? Because deep down I knew how unhappy those memories would be? _She glanced up when he gently brushed away the tears from her cheeks...she hadn't even realised she was crying.

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be." He lifted her onto his lap and held her close. "I didn't want to tell you, but the kid said it wouldn't be fair keeping it from you. Specially if you knew something was missing. I just wish the memories weren't so sad."

"It explains why you looked like you might cry when I didn't remember you.."

Mwu laughed a little. "It felt like karma. Like I was finally being punished for what I'd done. What would hurt me most...would be losing the most important person in my life, or having her forget who I was. Can't help but think I deserved it.."

"You didn't." With a kiss to his nose she shifted to a more comfortable position in his arms. "Whatever you did, I'd forgive you for it. Well, within reason anyway.."

"I expected things to happen differently," he admitted. "That you losing your memories would mean I'd have to start all over again...I don't know what I'd have done if that had happened.."

Murrue smiled. "It was strange at first...finding out I was so close to someone but didn't even know their name. But it was nice knowing I wasn't alone. I knew there was a chance you might not have been who you said you were, but..."

"I could have made you fall for me again."

She laughed. "Yes, I'm sure you could have." _It might have been fun to find out..._

* * *

The light was so bright it was blinding, heading toward the ship faster than she could think, yet at the same time, agonisingly slow. Pressing herself back into the chair she stared in blind terror - then in surprise and shock as the light was blocked by something. _No, not something. __**Someone**__... _The thing she'd been most afraid of. There, holding back the deadly wave with it's shield, was Strike. And a moment later it's pilot's voice sounded over the comm, as breezy and nonchalant as ever.

_"Didn't I tell you I could make the impossible possible?" _As he spoke the mobile suit grew brighter as the light began to engulf it...before it vanished in a brief and oddly beautiful ball of flame. She stared still for a moment, the brilliance still leaving spots in her eyes. He was all right, wasn't he? Surely he must be...he was too good a pilot, too lucky, to let something like that stop him. Right? But as the moments passed she began to understand the truth, tears beginning to form and float away in the zero gravity. Shaking her head she closed her eyes, hands to her face as though trying to block out what she'd just seen, the pain overwhelming.

"Mwu!!"

Eyes wide, throat raw from screaming she sat bolt upright, glancing around wildly. The room was peaceful, quiet save for the ticking of a clock - a far cry from the turmoil within. Hugging the bedcovers tightly she cried into them, shoulders shaking with her sobs.

"I thought this might happen.." The sleepy voice sounded just by her ear and she jumped, glancing up at the one who'd spoken. He smiled gently and brushed some of the tears away. "It's all right, sweetheart. It was only a dream.."

Without a word she hugged him, her tears quickly soaking his T-shirt, but he just held her close and stroked her hair to calm her down. Memories rushed through her mind, of grief and loneliness, happiness and friendship. She had lost him, but not been alone. _There was always that emptiness inside, that loneliness without him, but I had my friends. They made sure I wasn't alone... _"I had my friends.."

"You did. The kid and the others took good care of you for me. I practically had to sign in blood before the kid would let me marry you.." She giggled. "It's true!"

"No, I believe you.." She settled herself closer with a content sigh, closing her eyes and letting the sound of his heartbeat calm her. "Is it okay if we talk for a bit? I...don't feel like sleeping just now.."

"No problem, sweetheart.."

She smiled a little. _He's here. He came back. The dream was just a dream, of something that happened four years ago. It's alright now..._

"You won't go anywhere again, will you?"

He answered with a kiss.

* * *

( random weirdness lol

please read and review! )


	8. Chapter 8

He studied his friend carefully. Mwu-san had said she'd remembered Jachin Due - had dreamt about it the night he'd told her, just as he'd known she would. He'd been worried that those memories would give her that sadness back, the loneliness she'd carried for those two years Mwu-san had been away. Even though it was for the best that she remembered, no-one who cared for her ever wanted to see that wistful expression again. _It grew less and less as time went on...the smile came back and she was happy, but never as happy as she could have been... _But now... He grinned. Murrue-san was sitting in the midst of a crowd of people, orphans and adults alike, her smile as wide as he'd ever seen it. This party was for her, and she was clearly enjoying every minute of it.

"What do you think?"

Kira glanced to the side to see Mwu-san there with the ice-cream he'd been dispatched to buy. "I think she's different," he replied. "If she remembers the sadness, I don't see any sign of it."

"The night she remembered she cried a lot. I don't think she slept much - she never let go of me. But the next morning she smiled...and said everything was all right now. She knows the memories hurt me as much as they did her.." Mwu-san shook his head with a smile, watching his wife with something close to awe.

_Murrue-san's as strong a person as I ever met - it's why I advised Mwu-san to tell her in the first place. Even if the sad memories came back, I knew she'd be able to handle it. All I was worried about was whether they would bring back that weight to her shoulders... _But as he watched, Murrue-san looked up and grinned as she saw the two. "What kept you?

Mwu-san made a show of rolling his eyes but smiled, piling back into the crowd to sit beside his wife, who happily took the ice-cream before settling back against him. And Kira chuckled. She _was_ different...and that was good.

"You really do like the sweet stuff. You're going to end up putting some weight on.."

She just smiled and popped the last bite of her cone into her mouth. Things like this had just become _nicer_, recently. Not just sweets, but everything, even the simple things like eating dinner with her family. Work was important, sure, but not more important than everything else. _It's a pity it took the accident to make me see that. I have another chance now...and I can't waste it. _From now on she wasn't going to take anything for granted. Especially her family. "You always did say I was too thin.."

"You won't be for long if you carry on. Less work really suits you." Erica grinned and added more wine to her glass. It was clear the older woman had been surprised but pleased when Murrue had finished work right when she was supposed to - normally she'd have stayed behind for at least two more hours. _But I knew he'd have been to pick up Stellar - that they were waiting for me... _

"It felt odd at first...but very nice. I never thought two hours or so could make that much difference...it feels like I have all the time in the world.." She looked up to see Stellar toddling unsteadily after the orphan children, who had pretty much taken over the park's play equipment. The baby couldn't quite keep up with the others, though that didn't seem to bother her, she laughing fit to bust as she ended up falling over in the bark chips. "Mama!"

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Come play!"

The young woman laughed. "Go on then." Getting up she ran over to where the little one was and swept her up into her arms, laughing again at Stellar's squeals of delight. And Erica watched with a smile.

_A lot of people who know her have commented on how much the accident has changed her. She worries about things much less, she smiles more, and she's happy to go home. Before I had to practically crowbar her out of her office, and she always took work home with her. But now... I think her time at home with La Fllaga and her baby has helped her understand what's more important... _And that didn't only make Murrue happier. La Fllaga himself was obviously thriving on this new development. He was sitting over the other side of the picnic blanket chatting animatedly with Yamato-kun and Zala-kun, teasing the two boys about their love lives. As Yamato-kun flushed scarlet the man laughed heartily, the merry chuckle ringing out across the park and causing everyone to look up. No-one had ever heard him laugh like that before... _no, one of us has... _Murrue was watching with a gentle smile. He noticed and grinned, actually blushing just a little bit.

_Maybe Murrue isn't the only one who's changed..._

* * *

"She's doing well.."

He nodded, handing the older woman a mug of coffee and leaning on the back of the bench to watch the two on the lawn. Stellar was sitting on her mother's lap babbling softly, reaching out to touch one of the roses that grew in a wild tangle all along one side of the garden. Murrue smiled and picked up a fallen flower petal, brushing it across the baby's cheek whilst humming a lullaby. And after a while the little one yawned, rubbing one eye with a pudgy hand.

"Everyone's mentioned how happy she is now. The way she smiles, the way she acts - if an accident is what it takes to change your outlook, then perhaps more people should have them.."

Mwu smiled. "Maybe so.." _That accident changed the both of us. Made us both realise how much we almost lost. We'd both taken each other's presence for granted...never thought that something might happen to turn the world upside down... _"Whatever the reason, I'm glad I have her back.."

"And she's glad too.." Stellar was asleep now, curled up in her mother's arms with one tiny hand curled around her shirt, the woman gently stroking wispy auburn hair. "What if she'd never remembered?"

"Jachin Due, or everything?"

"Everything."

"I'd have remembered it for her. This life might have been on hold for a little while, but we'd have found it again. I couldn't have let go of her.." _We'd have worked it out - I fell for her without even knowing her name, so I know we could have made it work..._

"You're quiet tonight.."

"Am I? Sorry.." He held up a hand and she took it with a smile, curling thin fingers around his large ones. "You were the life of the party tonight."

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all, sweetheart." Wrapping an arm around her waist he brought her down to sit on his lap. She was still smiling, dark gold eyes shining with affection...and he couldn't help but kiss her, managing a muffled chuckle as she squeaked in surprise. But as always it didn't last long, she wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the exchange quite happily. And to his own surprise, she pushed him down on the bed, effectively pinning him to the mattress. "Oh. This is interesting.."

"Today is my party," she reminded him with a flirtatious wink. "So _I_ get to decide how it ends.."

Finding no cause for argument he just grinned and closed his eyes, letting her do what she wanted.

_Yeah, she's definitely different..._

* * *

( n I had to end it with citrus XD

please read and review! )


End file.
